


Busted

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: She's already halfway through her book (yes, only half, but in her defense the book had a total of 1609 pages) when he heard a loud thud and muffled voices.She put on her robe because she didn't bother getting out of her pyjamas today and ran out into the hallway. The voices are getting louder and louder and soon Pidge and Hunk are by her side, followed by Shiro and Coran.They all look at each other and they all seem as confused as she feels."What the hell is happening?" Shiro looks down the hallway and then at the others.Pidge looks between all of them then raises her eyebrow.  "Has anyone seen Lance and Keith today?"Or: Keith and Lance have a  secret but it gets out because they are being too loud (it's not really what you think...or is it?)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	Busted

The days when they can just hang around the castle and do basically nothing are few and far between, but whenever they get one everyone is just happy to spend some time alone. 

Pidge has been working for three hours now on some of the projects she's had to put aside for a while and focus on the stuff they needed for their plans. 

She's currently tinkering on the floor, doing some updates on the green lion's system. Hunk spent the morning in the kitchen, baking cookies, tarts and two cakes and after delivering some to each of them, he decided to take his own plate and join Pidge, eating in silence on the other side of the room. 

He likes watching her work, but he tries not to make too much noise. Even though Pidge can get really concentrated on her work and not pay attention to anything else around her, he still doesn't want to distract her. 

He can't help but squirm in his seat every time a question rises in his head and is nagging him to address it until Pidge finally notices amused and encourages him to ask away. 

The avalanche of questions is hard to stop after, but Pidge doesn't seem to mind. They spend the next fifteen minutes chatting over cake. 

Shiro started his day training with Keith who was unusually late. He's usually already training by the time Shiro walks in with his coffee. But its understandable. Keith needs all the extra sleep he can get and if he finally manages to get some, than he should really take advantage of it. 

After a shower, he headed to the bridge to check if anyone was there. He stumbled on his way over Hunk who eagerly pushed in his hands more plates of desserts than he could carry. 

Only Coran was on the bridge and he was looking over some of the weakened points of the castle. 

Shiro joined him and he thinks they might be almost done. It took quite some time, two hours or so, but only because Coran is such a perfectionist and wanted to check everything in great detail. He respects that about him. 

The mostly untouched plates Shiro came in with were doubled soon after he arrived. He suggested Coran should try the blue cake. It's Shiro's favorite. 

He then discovered the red tarts might be his new favorites. He wasn't sure he could choose. How could he when the sweetness of the cake complimented the light sourness of the tarts? He couldn't. 

Allura spent most of her day in her room, with the mice and a good book she started reading a long time ago (10 000 years ago to be exact) and never got to finish it. 

She let the mice play with her hair, brush it, braid it, they even put flowers in it and it felt so relaxing. She even took a long bath which she hasn't done since she was little. 

Her alone time was only interrupted by a knock on her door and a shy Hunk asking her if she'd like some of the sweets he's been working on this morning. 

Her stomach growled, grateful for the interruption since she forgot to have breakfast this morning, too engulfed into her book probably. 

She's already halfway through her book (yes, only half, but in her defense the book has a total of 1609 pages) when she heard a loud thud and muffled voices. 

She put on her robe because she didn't bother getting out of her pyjamas today and ran out into the hallway. The voices are getting louder and louder and soon Pidge and Hunk are by her side, followed by Shiro and Coran. 

They all look at each other and they seem as confused as she feels. 

"What the hell is happening?" Shiro looks down the hallway and then at the others. 

Pidge looks between all of them then raises her eyebrow. "Has anyone seen Lance and Keith lately?" 

They all shake their heads and jump back when they hear another thud. 

"I tried to give Lance some cookies this morning but he didn't answer so I just left a plate at his door." Hunk looks down, trying to remember his whereabouts today. "Then I tried the same with Keith." 

Allura looks impatiently at him as she watches him take a bite out of a tart as if he was done talking. "And?" 

"He answered but yelled that he didn't want any. Then as I was about to leave, he told me to leave them in front of the door. He sounded weird, I think he might be sick. I felt bad, maybe I woke him up." 

A door suddenly bursts open and Lance is stomping out of the room in only his underwear. "Where are you going?" A voice shouts exasperated after him and Keith follows him into the hallway, hands fumbling with the button of his pants before he gives up.

Lance turns to face Keith, arms crossed over his chest and leans against the wall, rolling his eyes. "You're being impossible so I'm going to take a shower, let you cool off."

"I don't need to cool off, I need to find it!" Keith clenches his fists at his sides. "Please, Lance, try to remember!" 

"It's not like I was thinking about it when I threw it away. I was kinda busy, if you recall."

"Did you throw it out the window or something?? Cause it's clearly not in there!" 

Lance frowns and uncrosses his arms stepping closer to Keith. "Can you stop yelling at me? Okay, I'm sorry I lost your blade, but it's there somewhere. It didn't grow wings and fly into space!"

He takes one more step getting more into Keith's space, but the other boy stands his ground looking directly into Lance's eyes, expression unreadable. 

Lance continues. "I know it's important to you and I wouldn't do anything to it but I wasn't just going to lay over it, was I? But I am sorry. We'll find it." He squints at Keith who seems unmoved by his speech. He hasn't moved a muscle since Lance started talking. 

"Oh you shut up now? Fuck your blade then! You know what? Fuck you!"

"I already did!" Keith shoots back.

Keith lifts his chin slightly higher and looks down at Lance through lalf closed eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. " -and I did it real good."

The next seconds are only filled by their breathing and the usual hum of the castle. 

Lance's body relaxes under Keith's gaze and he swallows visibly. "You did."

Keith allows the grin to finally cross his face he lowers his head to look more directly at Lance and closes the distance between their faces. Lance's gaze flickers over Keith's shoulder and his expression turns into one to match the other boy's. "It's under the bed, you idiot." There is no heat in his voice. He adds, with a mocking tone. "Right next to the con-" 

Coran clears his throat and everyone freezes. The others haven't actually been moving for a long time. They haven't even blinked so they would not interrupt the scene in front of them. 

The two paladins don't dare look at the others, staring with wide eyes at each other. 

Coran continues, trying to hide his amusement. "Yes, well, if the problem is solved, why won't we go on with our days?"

Lance finally turns his gaze towards them, blushing in all shades of red. He waves at them awkwardly and tightens his grip on Keith's hand that no one noticed he was holding until now. 

Lance tries to sound as confidentas he can. "How 'bout those cookies, man?" Hunk just points at the ground next to the door, not even remembering how to open his mouth. 

Keith let's himself be dragged by Lance who stops to crouch down to pick up the plate. Lance doesn't even stop before walking inside the room as he talks. "Great, thanks, see ya!" The door is shut behind them and everybody lets out a breath simultaneously, staring at the door dumbfounded. 

Now every time anyone asks where the blade is someone answers "right next to the con-" followed by a frustrated grunt from Keith and it never gets old.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and I'd love it if you left some kudos and comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
